


Healing, At Least

by yuikimuraenthusiast (DontMindMeImJustAMeme)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: -sees nothing with these two-, -thanos voice- fine i'll do it myself, Angst, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Relationships, resolved emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeImJustAMeme/pseuds/yuikimuraenthusiast
Summary: After years of separation, the two Pariahs are reunited in the most unlikely of circumstances. Things, however, don’t go well in usual Élodie-like fashion.
Relationships: Elodie Rakoto & Felix Richter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Healing, At Least

Élodie fucking hated this,  _ ‘this’ _ being a little fraction of everything.

Of course, she hated the Entity, no doubt about that. That spider bastard can go fuck itself with all the other particularly nasty Killers here in the fog. She hated dying all the time, and always being hurt, and always feeling unsafe- fuck, it was unbearable being hacked open with hatchets, being sawed in two with a chainsaw or being eaten alive. She was almost envious of Min. She was small, but she knew how to get around and avoid dying, all at the cost of her friends of course. But the others don’t seem to mind it. Ok, yeah, occasionally Meg will get pissed at her, or even Élodie herself, but was there really any point in holding grudges here? You were going to die again anyway. 

She hated not being able to explore. Every time she attempted to venture out past the Survivor campsite, she always managed to stumble back to the same fucking campfire and logs and faces so much that it pissed her off. She wanted-  _ craved _ to be free and explore and adventure because it was the only thing she really had left. She had no one she considered a friend, no grandmother, no vanilla scented candles or the Collector and his odd quests. Quentin said one day she’ll be able to leave because it is possible, but hard to. You have to think hard about the place you want to go, and you’ll end up there, he had explained to her. Apparently, he sneaks off to Ormond all the time to raid the ski lodge for caffeine pills in particular. She doesn’t know how he hasn’t been caught yet.

And then there was the thing that made her stay in hell utterly miserable as if dying and the endless cycle of suffering wasn’t enough. Well, not a thing she supposes, but rather a person. 

And that person’s name was Felix.  _ Her _ Felix - Felix Richter. From when she was a kid. 

When she woke up lying in foliage and mud, she thought she was dead. The knife had cut deep, Élodie tracing her fingertips along the scar above her abdomen under her shirt. It was still fresh and red and made an obvious bump when she ghosted her hand over the skin there, and in the end, it was never going to heal here. Nothing ever changed in the Entity’s realm. Quentin had been here for years, and the scar tissue adorning his chest was still as fresh as the day he came here too. She had wondered if this was some sort of transition into whatever afterlife existed, but then she remembered the black mist. The fog that had rolled in. What she had been looking for-

She found it. Just not in the way she had hoped. 

After wandering around the thick of the woods, her body began to dematerialise much to her horror, watching her fingers crackle away into embers as her whole body disappeared. She had panicked so badly that she had not yet to register the new scenery, the lush bamboo and mossy boulders. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed. 

He had immediately backed up, holding his hands out in front of him in the universal sign of ‘I’m not gonna hurt you’ and gave her a shaky smile. He said his name was Dwight, his voice barely a whisper as he adjusted his glasses and lent her a hand. She got up from the dirt, embarrassed and still so fucking scared out of her mind because she was one-hundred percent sure she was experiencing some fever dream, and that she was still dying, but supposed in trusting this guy things can’t get worse than they already are. What was he gonna do, kill her? It would have meant nothing. She was so sure she was already dead. 

Another one showed up, a brute with a busted nose and calloused knuckles, and they all exchanged names. She asked so many questions, yet the two barely answered, just cringed in sympathy and said they’d give her an in-depth explanation when the trial was over. She had been so fucking confused. Trial? The hell is that? But then she heard a shrill scream and the panic returned to her system. 

“I’ll go ‘n get ‘er, “ David had said. “You two stay safe - Don’ know who the Killer is yet.” 

And with that totally fucking bizarre statement he had left as if he just said he was going out to buy milk. Her blood turned cold, and she gave Dwight a look that had him instantly cringing again. Then this time he tried to explain what the danger really was, and Élodie felt as if she was having an out of body experience. For some reason she wasn’t angry, or sad, or really anything except numb. Because she believed him. She knew as he was talking, every word that spilled past his lips were true. Because she already lived it, but just in a different perspective, from the outside looking in. From the body of a helpless teenager. 

She had been worthless in that trial. She couldn’t focus on the generator she was working on, and she could barely keep the Killer distracted for more than two seconds, and then she was on a meat hook, then again, and then she was dead. 

The first few trials were like that. Just repeatedly dying, but seeing new faces and getting the hang of it. She had discovered her own set of tricks that made itself a valuable asset in chase, considering herself one of the distractions rather than the ‘gen jockey’s’ or medics. 

Then she had escaped, for the first time since when she came here, after exactly 38 trials she had powered an exit gate and escaped with Jeff and Meg. 

The two had been so excited for her, especially Meg who was shouting and creating a huge commotion for everyone to hurry the fuck up and see that she had made it. She had seen some familiar faces like Dwight and David and Claudette, and some new ones she’d grow accustomed to like Yui, Adam and Tapp. But then a man who was crammed in the back of the crowd peered forward through the cracks of the people who let him past until he paused upon seeing her face. 

Everyone went quiet, and Élodie could faintly hear Steve asking Nancy what was wrong, but the two just kept staring at each other completely struck in awe and confusion and sadness. 

“Fe… I-” She wanted to say everything, and yet nothing came to her brain. Instead, her eyes welled up. “Oh my God, Fe-” and she had run up to him to get permission for a hug because she remembered he had a thing about being touched but then he turned, shoved through the crowd and ran. 

He ran from her. 

She couldn’t pinpoint the emotion on his face. It was almost blank, but from what emotion, Élodie couldn’t tell. He looked almost angry, or sad, and probably both and in conjunction with the disbelief of seeing her again. 

She ran after him, trying to call out for him, to reach him and to understand why he was running from her. But after searching for him and being so completely lost, Élodie was almost certain she’d give up her search. But-  _ fuck _ , there so many things she wanted to say. She needed to say them, or else she’d go insane.

_ Another day _ , she had reasoned with herself.  _ He’s probably just shaken up right now. You would be too _ . 

But then the ‘days’ turned to ‘weeks’ to the point where spawning into a trial with him would be the worst curse of all. It was almost as if the Entity knew of their past, and purposefully paired them up in eighty percent of the trials they were dragged into. They’d still save each other, and repair generators together or exchange items and whatnot, but they were all done in complete silence. Unbearable, painful silence, like they were strangers. And believe her, she tried so desperately to coerce a response from him, trying numerous conversation starters- anything she knew of. But even when she blatantly said his name, he’d just fucking ignore her like she doesn’t even exist.

She used to be angry at him for it. Now not so much. Just sad, and empty with grim understanding. Because maybe she deserved it. She was, after all, the cause of their parent’s disappearance. She knew he most certainly hated her for it, which was reasonable because she hated her for it too. It was her fault. All her fucking fault that her parents and Felix’s parents and the other Pariah’s parents were gone. Just fucking gone. All because of her. Her and her stupidity. If she’d just had been better, had of known or maybe not have been born, then maybe Felix wouldn’t be here right now. In hell. With someone as damned as her. 

Even though she knew the reason for his ghosting, and accepted it and knew it was what she deserved, it still hurt. It hurt so fucking much.

It didn’t take long for her to reach her breaking point.

It was in the midst of a trial on the Macmillan Estate, the Iron Works, and the two had been working on a generator together in their usual silence. Feeling the engine roaring to life underneath her scalded, soot-stained hands, she knew she wasn’t going to get another chance to be in such close proximity to him in a very long time, so she spoke.

“Fe… I-”

“Please stop calling me that, “ Felix interjected, sounding cool and distant. “We’re not kids anymore. Please.” 

She removed her hands from inside the generator and slammed her fist against the surface of it in pure frustration, ignoring the way Felix flinched. “God-  _ FUCK _ ! Why are you making this so difficult?” 

His work on the generator was paused, and for a long while, he was just staring at his hands.

“...I don’t know. Just, please stop talking so lou-” 

“Oh, great, another fucking excuse.” She knew she was screaming. But at this point, she couldn’t stop. “How long are we gonna do this, huh? How long do we have to pretend like nothing happened?” 

Felix just kept looking at his hands, not really saying much of anything which made her even angrier. 

“Just talk to me!  _ Please _ , Fe. That’s all I want!”

And when he shakes his head no, she punches the generator and cries. 

She feels a hand on her shoulder, and she lifts her head up to see Felix awkwardly trying to comfort her, but it doesn’t, much to her guilt. It only makes her head spin in confusion and she can’t help but just continue to say everything she’s ever wanted to say.

“Why… do you  _ always _ avoid me, Fe?” She’s not shouting this time, but the tears continue to roll down her cheeks. “Do you really hate me that much?” It came out with a bitter laugh as she rests her head against the cool steel of the generator. Not angry anymore, not sad, just empty and bitter. 

“I’m sorry.” 

It came out so quiet that Élodie almost didn’t hear it, and even then, she thought she was hallucinating because this would be the first thing Felix has ever said to her since the first time she’s gotten here since they were teenagers. But she wasn’t making things up, because as he cried silently he continued. 

“I am… so sorry. I didn’t- I… I couldn’t-  _ fuck _ , this is hard, um.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, wiping away at the tears before his hand returned to his necklace, rolling the metal around as he spoke. “I know I’ve been selfish. I’m so sorry. It just… hurt to see you here. I look at you and think of my parents, and how much I miss them, but God, Elly, I don’t hate you. I never have.” 

Élodie broke down crying again. She felt his arms wrap around her body, one hand planted on her head as he stroked her hair in a comforting way, mumbling a mantra of “I’m sorry” and “It’s going to be okay” into her ear as she sobs into his shoulder. Elly. She hasn’t been called that in so long. 

She stops crying, but her shoulders still tremble from emotion as they just stay there, holding onto each other tight and afraid to let go as they did to their parents as teenagers. 

There was clapping.

It was slow and evenly spaced out, like a single person applauding for a spectacular show, and both their heads snap towards the sound in pure alarm to see a familiar white mask and leather ropes. 

“Now that… was really something just,  _ wow _ , “ Ghostface applauded. “That was really something you two. So  _ moving _ . I’m touched.” 

Élodie could feel Felix shake from where they stood, taking hold of his wrist gently as she took a step in front of him, her stance defensive and ready to run or fight if need be.

“Elly, run, “ Felix says. “He can’t get us both.” 

“If I run he’ll get you, “ she hisses. Like hell she was letting that happen. She just got him back. 

In the corners of her vision, she finds Felix standing alongside her. “Then I guess we’re doing this together, huh?” And she can’t help but think that this is the first time Felix has smiled around her.

She can’t help but smile too. “Hell yeah.”  _ You and me - the Pariahs. Just like the old days. _

**Author's Note:**

> and then they beat the shit outta danny and become best friends again because its what they deserve.


End file.
